


Holiday oneshots

by Audreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Save Me, Thanksgiving, i wrote this instead of being social, on thanksgiving, slight angst, sorry alex, what else do I tag this with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey/pseuds/Audreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey
Summary: So this is my first fic that I’m posting in here and it has no beta, no proofreading, no nothing





	Holiday oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hamilton fic that I posted and I pumped this out in 20 minutes. On thanksgiving. I crave death. I couldn’t get the italics to work so all of the thoughts look like this ‘hello I am a thought’.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, and it’s a collection of Hamilton oneshots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t get the paragraph breaks or italics to work, if someone can help me get them working that would be great. This is not revised, and I don’t have a beta, so enjoy this garbage I pumped out in 20 minutes.

Alex was just getting ready to surprise John with a Thanksgiving dinner. It wasn’t going to be anything extravagant, just a bigger meal than usual. Alex was just getting ready to surprise John with a Thanksgiving dinner. It wasn’t going to be anything extravagant, just a bigger meal than usual. Alex was just getting ready to surprise John with a Thanksgiving dinner. It wasn’t going to be anything extravagant, just a bigger meal than usual. ‘I hope he likes it... What if he doesn’t like it because his family used to make him celebrate it and now he doesn’t want to celebrate it because it reminds him of his family oh god what if he hates it what if he hates me what if he hates it and me so much that he breaks up with me and kicks me out and oh no what if he’s just dating me to spite his dad and what if he actually hates me and what if-‘ Alexander was cut off of his downward spiral of thoughts by the door opening, and John stepping into the small apartment. “Hey Alex, Herc and Laf are coming over in a few hours, but they’re bringing food, and the Schuyler’s said they wanted to come too, and Eliza asked if she could bring her girlfriend, I think her name’s Maria, and Theo wanted to come, so that means Aaron’s coming too, and everybody’s bringing food so-“ John cut off as he noticed the food on the table, “Well, I guess we won’t need any more food.” “Heh, I guess,” Alex quipped, looking nervous and not meeting John’s gaze. “So... how many people are coming over?” John began to count on his fingers, “Umm... eight people are coming plus us so ten? That is definitely not enough food to feed ten people.” “Well then, tell everyone to bring at least one dish per person.” ~TiMe sKiP~ Everyone had arrived, and now they were all crowded around Alex and John’s tiny kitchen table. There was ham (haha), stuffing, gravy and mashed potatoes, green bean casserole (ew), cornbread, biscuits, sweet mashed potatoes, and last but not least, the tiniest turkey the Hamilsquad(TM) has ever seen. Before they ate, however, they all said what they were thankful for. “I’m thankful for having a loving boyfriend,” Alex started. “I’m thankful for having a boyfriend, and that my dad has finally backed off,” John continued. “I am thankful for the great start I was able to get in America, with all of you as my friends, and ‘Ercules as my boyfriend,” Lafayette said, smiling. “Well, I’m thankful for Laf actually being my significant other, and my Ma and Pa,” Hercules said. “I’m thankful for all the success my business has had in the past year, and I hope the trend continues!” Angelica rattled off. “I’m thankful for my girlfriend, and that my father approves of her,” Eliza added with a smile, winking at Maria. “I’m thankful for Eliza, and that I finally escaped that creep, James,” Maria continued. “I’m thankful for my girlfriend, and that you guys haven’t kicked us out of the friend group for being heterosexual,” Aaron said with a deadpan face. “I am thankful for all of you, especially Alex and Aaron, for helping me get out of my previous relationship,” Theodosia added. “I am thankful for food, you guys are just a bonus,” Everyone laughed at Peggy’s response. “Well, what are we waiting for?! Let’s eat!” Everyone laughed and dug in to their food. hope he likes it... What if he doesn’t like it because his family used to make him celebrate it and now he doesn’t want to celebrate it because it reminds him of his family oh god what if he hates it what if he hates me what if he hates it and me so much that he breaks up with me and kicks me out and oh no what if he’s just dating me to spite his dad and what if he actually hates me and what if- Alexander was cut off of his downward spiral of thoughts by the door opening, and John stepping into the small apartment. “Hey Alex, Herc and Laf are coming over in a few hours, but they’re bringing food, and the Schuyler’s said they wanted to come too, and Eliza asked if she could bring her girlfriend, I think her name’s Maria, and Theo wanted to come, so that means Aaron’s coming too, and everybody’s bringing food so-“ John cut off as he noticed the food on the table, “Well, I guess we won’t need any more food.” “Heh, I guess,” Alex quipped, looking nervous and not meeting John’s gaze. “So... how many people are coming over?” John began to count on his fingers, “Umm... eight people are coming plus us so ten? That is definitely not enough food to feed ten people.” “Well then, tell everyone to bring at least one dish per person.” ~TiMe sKiP~ Everyone had arrived, and now they were all crowded around Alex and John’s tiny kitchen table. There was ham (haha), stuffing, gravy and mashed potatoes, green bean casserole (ew), cornbread, biscuits, sweet mashed potatoes, and last but not least, the tiniest turkey the Hamilsquad(TM) has ever seen. Before they ate, however, they all said what they were thankful for. “I’m thankful for having a loving boyfriend,” Alex started. “I’m thankful for having a boyfriend, and that my dad has finally basked off,” John continued. “I am thankful for the great start I was able to get in America, with all of you as my friends, and ‘Ercules as my boyfriend,” Lafayette said, smiling. “Well, I’m thankful for Laf actually being my significant other, and my Ma and Pa,” Hercules said. “I’m thankful for all the success my business has had in the past year, and I hope the trend continues!” Angelica rattled off. “I’m thankful for my girlfriend, and that my father approves of her,” Eliza added with a smile, winking at Maria. “I’m thankful for Eliza, and that I finally escaped that creep, James,” Maria continued. “I’m thankful for my girlfriend, and that you guys haven’t kicked us out of the friend group for being heterosexual,” Aaron said with a deadpan face. “I am thankful for all of you, especially Alex and Aaron, for helping me get out of my previous relationship,” Theodosia added. “I am thankful for food, you guys are just a bonus,” Everyone laughed at Peggy’s response. “Well, what are we waiting for?! Let’s eat!” Everyone laughed and dug in to their food.it what if he hates me what if he hates it and me so much that he breaks up with me and kicks me out and oh no what if he’s just dating me to spite his dad and what if he actually hates me and what if- Alexander was cut off of his downward spiral of thoughts by the door opening, and John stepping into the small apartment.  
“Hey Alex, Herc and Laf are coming over in a few hours, but they’re bringing food, and the Schuyler’s said they wanted to come too, and Eliza asked if she could bring her girlfriend, I think her name’s Maria, and Theo wanted to come, so that means Aaron’s coming too, and everybody’s bringing food so-“ John cut off as he noticed the food on the table, “Well, I guess we won’t need any more food.”  
“Heh, I guess,” Alex quipped, looking nervous and not meeting John’s gaze. “So... how many people are coming over?” John began to count on his fingers,  
“Umm... eight people are coming plus us so ten? That is definitely not enough food to feed ten people.”  
“Well then, tell everyone to bring at least one dish per person.”

~TiMe sKiP~

Everyone had arrived, and now they were all crowded around Alex and John’s tiny kitchen table. There was ham (haha), stuffing, gravy and mashed potatoes, green bean casserole (ew), cornbread, biscuits, sweet mashed potatoes, and last but not least, the tiniest turkey the Hamilsquad(TM) has ever seen. Before they ate, however, they all said what they were thankful for.  
“I’m thankful for having a loving boyfriend,” Alex started.  
“I’m thankful for having a boyfriend, and that my dad has finally basked off,” John continued.  
“I am thankful for the great start I was able to get in America, with all of you as my friends, and ‘Ercules as my boyfriend,” Lafayette said, smiling.  
“Well, I’m thankful for Laf actually being my significant other, and my Ma and Pa,” Hercules said.  
“I’m thankful for all the success my business has had in the past year, and I hope the trend continues!” Angelica rattled off.  
“I’m thankful for my girlfriend, and that my father approves of her,” Eliza added with a smile, winking at Maria.  
“I’m thankful for Eliza, and that I finally escaped that creep, James,” Maria continued.  
“I’m thankful for my girlfriend, and that you guys haven’t kicked us out of the friend group for being heterosexual,” Aaron said with a deadpan face.  
“I am thankful for all of you, especially Alex and Aaron, for helping me get out of my previous relationship,” Theodosia added.  
“I am thankful for food, you guys are just a bonus,” Everyone laughed at Peggy’s response. “Well, what are we waiting for?! Let’s eat!” Everyone laughed and dug in to their food.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests if anyone has any ideas, and if you have any writing tips for me tell me in the comments. If you have any other holiday fics you want me to write, please tell me!


End file.
